User talk:Shastareno2
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the Sector V page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! And let's get one thing straight, Numbuh 3 is the youngest and Nmbuh 4 is the second oldest! It was clreay stated in a interview with Mr. Warburton!-- NinjaSheik (Talk) 03:00, March 18, 2010 oh my bad but in operation whitehouse numbah four states that he is the youngest When was that? And besides, it was dream!--'NinjaSheik' 13:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) no now i understand it meant that even though that kuki is older she joined before wally Wrong. Wally is older than Kuki, he's just shorter. In the interview Mr. Warburton stated that Numbuh 5 is the oldest, followed by Wally, Hoagie, Nigel, and then Kuki.--'NinjaSheik' 22:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) well then operation W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. IS MESSED UP well that screwes up my plan im a noob but what is this talk about being in sectors ??? Sectors are not essential. You don't /have/ to be in one if you don't want to. But if you would like to join one, edit a bit and we'll see which sector you'd work best in. But I repeat. You don't have to be in one. fairly 20:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) i would like to be in one even though i dont understand it i will try my best to edit how do you edit the left side of the character page like what episodes the person was in ? check out the picture of count spankulot on his pge it is of poor quality. im sorry i got rid of the stubs i just am confused what they mean. i dont think that operation i-screan is a numbuh three episode it says so. never mind i guess it is i just thought that if it was a certain person it showed just that person for the majority of the episode. in the page operation it in one of the pictures the caption reads: numbuh three shots i do not know how to change it . Infrormation Wrong I saw youre edits on Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K. You Put Information that was wrong and i will prove it to you that it really is......... 1. The story arc does not start from Operation: V.I.R.U.S. Becuase Operation: V.I.R.U.S. was about Cree Getting (Warning Spoilers iff you havent Watch Operation: V.I.R.U.S.) Numbuh 5 becuase she had an antidote for the big zit she has. And In Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K. Sector V were trying to recapture Patient C becuase she has the cootties. 2.Sector V and Numbuh 20,000 did know about The Out Break of the"cootties" Acept for Numbuh 5 where she found out at the end of the episode. hope this proves that you are wrong i am not trying to be mean to you im just saying for future references...... P.S. make sure you seen both Episodes First before you edit...... Pcgames101 21:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :-)~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 14:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I really don't understand what you mean. I try to take everyone on here as seriously as I can. Have I wronged you in some way or the other? fairly 20:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) every body i see two episodes a day. Taken Seriously Okay. You wanna be taken seriously, right? First off, start using the English language properly. If you use capital letters and punctuation, unlike you did in that entire post you just sent me, then people would start taking you seriously, and stop treating you like you didn't know anything. Second of all, SIGN YOUR POSTS. It's VERY difficult to get to a person's talk page, muchless figure out who the post is from, if they don't sign it! And also, what was your take on those two episodes (meaning O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K. and V.I.R.U.S.)? What are you two having a misunderstanding about? By the way, I do /not/ mean to sound like I am picking on you. I'm just giving you some advice. Just wish people would value the English language more. Also, my talk page is very messy. Please next time, create a new heading. So I don't think you're the last person who was talking to me right before you. fairly 06:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? I hope you don't mean the capitalization and punctuation at the end of sentences. Because if you don't know how to do that, I don't know how much I can help you. Anyway, new heading in simple terms would be, when you are on someone's talk page, you put a subject in the subject/headline space up above where you type the message to the person. In articles or in the Source format, you would use Hello to get Hello And that's how you get a new heading. To sign your posts, you use four tildes, like ~~~~ to sign your name. It'll put down your name and then the date and time (UTC). Other than that. Please. PLEASE try to use periods and exclamation points and commas, and capitalize properly. Or else no one on here will take you seriously ever. fairly 05:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: DCFDTL blog Shadow156 was saying the Delightful Children From Down The Lane were turned into that state when they were KND operatives and so if they were put into a decomissioning chamber they would probaly go back to being regular kids thats what Shadow156 meantNumbuh26Talking 17:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC)